


Are Made of These

by fadagaski



Category: Glee
Genre: Bittersweet, Cybersex, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadagaski/pseuds/fadagaski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This prompt: <i>Something I've always wanted to see is Kurt and Blaine cybering, but it doesn't start out that way. They are simply separated by considerable distance (maybe Kurt's away at college?). They've started Skyping in the evenings because they miss each other so much, but one night they take their laptops to bed, each putting it on the pillow next to them to feel like they're actually laying next to each other and talking. At first it's just a comfort thing... then teenage boy hormones kick in. But it's all completely sweet and just full of longing. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Are Made of These

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for [michygeary](http://michygeary.livejournal.com/) for filling my icon request. Thanks babe!
> 
> Title from 'Sweet Dreams' by Eurythmics.

Blaine blinks awake to a whimper.

In the darkness of his room the glow of the iMac screen is painful, burning his corneas when he squints his eyes open. It takes a second for sleep to fade away and his eyes to focus on the laptop glowing warm on the pillow beside his head.

Kurt's there. He's rolled away in his sleep, so only his shoulder and the back of his head is visible, lit an ethereal blue by his own computer screen. Blaine's breath, as always, catches a little the first time he sees Kurt on a new day. Even if it is - he squints - four in the morning, which means he's only had a couple hours sleep since he drifted off watching Kurt watching him.

There's a sound again from Kurt, a little tinny through Blaine's speakers, but he thinks it's less a whimper and more of a moan. He knows that sound. He can remember it a dozen times over, slipping his hand down the front of Kurt's pants to cup his cock. It never fails to send a thrill through Blaine, and predictably his dick gives an interested twitch.

"Kurt," he murmurs, shuffling closer to the screen even as his hand dives beneath the covers. "Kuuuurt."

"Mmm?"

"Are you dreaming about me?" Blaine keeps his voice low and soft.

"Mmmmm." Kurt squirms a little, his spine curling. Blaine aches so badly to stroke his fingers down the sinuous curve.

"Roll over. I can't see you." There's a long pause where Blaine bites his lip and hopes that he hasn't woken Kurt, because Kurt's been so tired and - Blaine feels bad for how grateful he is but - Kurt's been _missing_ Blaine, and sleep is the only time when the tension around his eyes fades away.

But roll over he does, in the floppy-limbed way of the unconscious, and his face is utterly serene, eyes closed and lashes fanned over the delicate curve of his cheek. He smacks his lips and snuggles into his pillow. "Mmmm. Blaine," he sighs. Blaine feels his heart skip a beat.

"I wish I was there with you," he murmurs. "You've got stubble there, right along your jawline. I want to lick it. I want to rub my cheek over it until my skin is raw and I can wear the mark at school all day."

Kurt sighs again, rolling a little closer to the laptop. He licks his lips absently. A full-body shudder runs through Blaine.

"God," he chokes. "The things I want to do to you. I want - I want to suck a hickey into your neck, right under your ear where a scarf can't hide it. I - I want to run my hands all over your shoulders. Fuck. I love your shoulders."

"Mmmmm," Kurt hums. His face is turning a little pink, and there's a shuffle of cloth that suggests his hips are rolling. Blaine rubs his palm over his dick, eyes fixed on Kurt's face. "Blaaaine," Kurt whines. A furrow digs in between his eyebrows.

"I'm here, I'm right here," Blaine says. "I'm - I'm sucking your cock. Right now. It's in my mouth, and it's - it's big, and solid, and it smells amazing. It smells like you. And - and my mouth is hot and wet on you, and I'm sucking it hard just how you like."

Kurt moans again, mouth parted so Blaine can see the slick pink of his tongue. Blaine presses harder against his dick but he's not really paying any attention, not when Kurt's moaning again and moving. The screen wobbles from the force of him humping the bed. It's pretty clear Kurt's lost in his dream now, so Blaine doesn't have to worry about waking him up. He sticks his hand down his pyjama pants and tugs at his cock, and it's dry and uncomfortable until Kurt's breath hitches. He freezes, and then he's writhing and whimpering and Blaine _knows_ Kurt's coming, and like Pavlov's dog trained to a bell, when Blaine hears those noises he's coming too, hand rough over his skin and nothing at all like the feel of Kurt's soft fingers.

"Blaine?" Kurt murmurs. In a second Blaine has his nose pressed practically to the screen, drinking in the sight of Kurt flushed post-orgasm with his eyes cracked just barely open.

"Hey," he says, smiling at his boyfriend. Kurt smiles back and closes his eyes.

"You be the big spoon," he mutters, and rolls over. Blaine chokes, once. He curls up around the laptop until he's so close a corner digs into his chest, right over his heart.


End file.
